True love
by crazyfangirlll698
Summary: This is a story of how lauren and joey meet. It's how the two cousins meet (in eastenders) with a bit of a twist and some more information and interesting storylines involved. I hope you enjoy! Read inside for more info.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is completely my idea! So please no one claim it as their own. _**

**_What you need to know: _**

**_Lauren is 16 and is best friends with Peter, Lucy, Whitney and fat boy. _**

**_Joey is 23 and he lives with his sister and mother in Cyprus but for the last year, his father who abandoned him and his sister Alice at a young age, has lived with them. But he is not happy about this situation!_**

**_Alice is 17 and has never met anyone but her dad and uncle max from her original family. She wants to move to Walford with her dad but joey is having none of it! _**

* * *

**I have tweeted about this song a bit for joey and Lauren's relationship and I seriously think it describes their whole relationship;**

**At the same time, **

**I wanna hug you I wanna wrap my hands around your neck,**

**You're an asshole but I love you,**

**And you make me so mad I ask myself Why I'm still here, or where could I go; You're the only love I've ever known. **

**But I hate you, I really hate you,**

**So much, I think it must be**

**True love, true love**

**It must be true love**

**Nothing else can break my heart like**

**True love, true love,**

**It must be true love**

**No one else can break my heart like you! - pink ft lily Allen with true love! **

* * *

Lauren's pov: "Peter?" He looked up from his phone. "Mmm?" He said, showing no emotion. "My mum just text me." He frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "We are having a party." I said. He rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that lo! A Branning party!" He said smirking. It was my time to roll my eyes and I explained further into this party. "Apparently I have some cousins from dads side of the family coming to Walford tomorrow and we are throwing a party for them." I moaned. "And what? You only knew about this..." "Just 2 minutes ago!" I said holding up my phone. " Derek's kids?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at me. He had obviously read the text as I held the phone for 15 seconds. I nodded my head slowly. He laughed softly. "Oh lo.." He started. "No Peter.. Don't feel sorry for me cause your coming with me!" I said smirking. "But.." "No buts!" I said shaking my head at him. He went to talk again but when my mum entered the room he was stopped. "Lauren?" She asked. I nodded and smiled. "Why are you still here? I told you to go and get Oscar from nursery!" She said raising an eyebrow. I nodded. Peter stood up and straitened out his pants which he creased as he sat down. "I know mother! I was just going!" I said. She nodded and gave me a look. I just stood there as she searched through the letters that were spread all over the dining room table. She turned back to me. "Go then!" She said waving her hand about. Peter ushered me out of the living room and into the hallway where I got my jacket and shoes on. "I'd better get back to Luce at the caf cause carol has called in sick." He said smiling softly at me. I sighed. "Go!" I said. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He kissed my cheek. "Bye pete" i said grumpily. He laughed and you could hear it carry out until he shut the door behind him. Mum came rushing out with a letter. "What are you waiting for?" She asked me. I shook my head. I reached for my phone and dialled dads number as I stood outside. "Dad?" I asked. He sighed. "Lo? Do you know why time it is here in Cyprus?" He asked me. "No! But that doesn't matter! So I knew you were visiting uncle Derek and his kids but to bring them back.. Is that such a good idea? And a party.." I questioned him. I heard another sigh. "Dad?" I asked. I took away the phone that was attached to my ear. He had hung up. Probably a mixture of angry and tired emotions were going through his head right now. I sighed and placed my phone into my bag. I hurried across the square to where my mums car was parked. I unlocked the car with the spare keys I had. I climbed into the seat and started the engine.

* * *

Joeys pov: "joey" Alice moaned. "No al!" I shouted at her. "Please!" She begged me. I shook my head again. It wasn't often I had to shout at her. Mainly she would give me these 'puppy fog' eyes and I would melt but this.. I'm not going to budge! "What's going in here?" Derek asked walking into the room. Of course derek had to be here! I still couldn't call him my dad. That selfish pig was not going to take my little sister away from me! "Joey says he isn't interested in coming to Walford with us!" She said raising her voice. He was getting angry now and you could tell. "What?" Derek asked, raising a brow. I nodded and looked at Alice. She was looking at Derek and you could see she would burst into tears in any minute if we didn't stop this here and now. "Well... That's disappointing Joseph!" He said smirking. I scoffed. He was disgusting. I never wanted to meet him and any of my 'family' but Alice had prayed and dreamed about it her whole life. "You want to take Alice away.. But that's not going to happen. Your being so selfish like you always were and are!" I bit back. "Are you sure I'm the selfish one joe?" He asked me. It sent shiver down my spine when he called me that. I scoffed and continued to look at Alice. "Alice? You want to come and live with me in England don't you darling?" He said. Another thing that sent shivers down my spine. Darling this and darling that. It makes me sick! She nodded slowly. You could see the confusion clearly on her face. She was confused of why he was asking this her as he already knew the answer. Everyone did. "So joey.. Alice wants to come! Would you say it was selfish to keep her here when she has every right to live with me?" He asked. It was making me feel ill watching him talk to me like this. Alice nodded and looked at me. I nodded and looked at a tired looking uncle max. He smiled at me. "The girls will love you!" He said. "Now can we go asleep please. We only have a couple of hours sleep and then my timer will go off for us to go to the airport!"

* * *

Lauren's pov: "Oscar!" I shouted oscars name again. "What?" My 2 year old brother shouted back. "For the last time.. Stop kicking my chair!" I said, lowering my voice. He sighed and sat back in his chair. "When's daddy coming back lozzy?" He asked me. I sighed at my name. He always had called me that and everyone teased me about my nickname. "I don't know." I said, answering his question. "Tomorrow maybe!" I said. I was trying not to get his hopes up because my mum and dad had been non stop arguing until he left for Cyprus. He had been there for nearly 2 weeks now. My mum had only talked angry words with him on the phone once since he had left. Another affair no doubt. "I miss him lozzy!" He said sighing. I nodded. "Me too Osc. Me too."

* * *

We pulled up outside my house and made our way up the steps. Abi came running out to meet us. "Lo..." She had been crying and her voice was all shaky. "Why don't we all go to the park and get an Ice cream. Yeah?" She asked bending down to Oscar. She looked up at me and i frowned. She shook her head signalling that for the time being it didn't matter. I nodded my head and she stood up. Oscar took mine and Abis hands and guided us to the park.

_**okay that was my first chapter of 'true love' tell me if you loved it, tell me if you hated it, tell me if you thought off was okay. Ill be posting my new chapter to this after my holiday which is for 2 weeks. So I will update next sometime in September. You guys enjoy yourself! X**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Things you need to know: **

**The scene where Lauren and Derek talk and lauren lets go of the balloon which was filmed for eastenders is involved in this chapter. I do not own any characters or this scene!**

**Also this Is rated m because there is some swearing involve din this chapter! **

Joeys pov: I pulled on mine and Alice suitcase. "Joey.. Let me give you a hand with that son!" He said pointing to the suitcase. I looked at him sickened to call him my father. "No thanks." I said smiling unbelievably. Alice frowned at me and gave me a look. "I hope your not like that with Lauren she will bite your head off." Derek said. "Giving him a big positive boost then Derek eh? We are not all like that joe yea? Lauren's just..." Uncle max said. Alice looked worried now. "Difficult.." He finished off. I squeezed Alice's hand and she took it away from mine. Uncle max started talking again. "Abi though? She's.." "Soft" Derek finished for uncle max. Uncle max rolled his eyes. "I need the toilet" Alice announced. "Okay darling" Derek replied. Alice smiled weakly and made her way to the ladeies.

* * *

Abi's pov: I remember everything that had happened last night with mum and the way I told lauren.. Lauren would probably hate me. My mum and dad had been arguing non stop because my dad had been accused by my nan, Cora, that he had been cheating on my mam.. Again!

He denied this and always did.. They had been arguing before he left for Cyprus and only my nan and them knew what it was about. This girl called 'Kirsty.' The one who my dad had been in a relationship with when he left that time.. He then returned cause lauren spilt the beans about my mum having cancer. Just months after mum had been cleared of cancer everyone found out about my dads mystery girlfriend. But just yesterday when my mum was searching through letters she found one from Kirsty to my dad. She obviously read it and she soon found out they were once married. This was all when lauren was picking up Oscar from nursery and my mum was pretty upfront with my dad over the phone.. He soon (without meaning to) let slip that they are STILL married! Mum took it out on me and lauren and told me that it was Lauren's fault for letting slip about the cancer issue. I stood up for lauren.. And when I told lo she was very pleased and proud of me for doing so.. The complete opposite to my mum. My mum had it out with lauren while I was trying to settle Oscar down. We covered our ears and it was berry awkward when I came to join the both if them to watch some movie we rented out. Apparently mum rang dad and said he was ripping the family apart and that she didn't want Derek to enter her house and eat at the same table as he was the one that introduced Kirsty to my dad. She was blaming everyone but herself.. And she was the one who pushed dad away! Today surprisingly she was calmer and very nice to me and lauren.. She made us pancakes and treated us to 10 pounds each. I bought some flowers for Alice and lauren bought a bottle of aftershave for joey from a cheap market store. Mum praised us and gave us make overs at the salon. I thought she was just trying to make it up for us but lauren thought It was just another way to hide her guilt for our family problems.

* * *

Lauren's pov: "a bit over to the left... No the right.. Err... No the ... The.. The left and.. Right... Right a bit.. No left again!" Lucy shouted up to me. "Make up your mind yeah Luce?" I said shaking my head. Give it here Peter said climbing up the ladder. "There!" He said clapping his hands together. Lucy smiled proudly at herself. The beales looked so smug right now. I saw mum and Whitney hurrying through the market with other decorations through the window. "Welcome home?" I questioned. "Yep! The only ones that were in the shop!" Whitney said sighing. "You don't need to have banners and all mum you know! We already have a massive 'celebration' banner up above the door!" I said pointing to the sign Peter had correctly moved into position above the door. "Mmm" my mum said. She moved past Lucy and Peter and then she met me. "Carry these will ya?" She asked me putting some bags into my hands. I shook my head and sighed, following her into the house. As I put the decorations down on the kitchen table I saw mum hurrying around. "They're here! Hide the box yeah?"

Joeys pov: the black taxi pulled up outside of the house we would stay at. Or at least I would with Alice for 2 weeks or so until Derek managed to persuade her to move in with him! It was bound to happen. So I just hope that this 'Lauren' isn't too bad. She sounds awfully like me and that's a bad thing. We might clash but uncle max reckons we will click, but I'm not so sure! "This is it!" Uncle max said. Derek smile proudly. "Back home. Home. Home sweet home!" He announced as he stepped out of the taxi. Uncle max paid the taxi driver and pulled up our suitcases to the pavement. Alice squeezed my hand and Derek noticed this and was quickly to respond with a hint of jealously. He took Alice's other hand and rubbed his thumb across the top of her hand. "Come on darling!" He said nodding to the houses direction. A woman with blonde hair opened the door and springs out. She launches herself at Alice. "You must be Alice!" she says. alice nods into the hug and I laugh at her purple head as she is released from the woman's grip. "Tanya!" Derek shouts. He throws his arms around her shoulders and pecks he cheek. She smiles weakly and moves quickly over to me. "Joey?" She says putting out a hand. I nod an she takes me by surprise by hugging me. "I'm your auntie! Auntie Tanya!" She says smiling. Alice smiles back at her as I look around. The next thing I know a little boy Is running up to me and hugs my legs. I hear laughter around me. "He likes you!" A blonde girl says. "My name abi!" She says putting out her hand. I grab it quickly and shake it before she has chance to sneak in a hug! Alice and abi emerge into full on conversation as Lucy and Whitney giggle and fuss over me. "Lauren!" Tanya shouts. We all enter the living room which leads to the dining room. "Lauren!" Derek says opening his arms. There is stood a young girl with beautiful long brown hair. She is wearing some casual clothes and natural makeup. She isn't my type.. My type is USUALLY like lucy.. I say again USUALLY! She scoffs at Derek. I guess she doesn't like him. Yes, uncle max was right we do have something in common. At least one thing so far. Max smiles. A boy stands next to Lauren and smiled at Alice. "My name is Peter Beale!" He says shaking Alice's hand. I feel something going through me. Jealously? No, it couldn't be. He shakes my hand. "Joey?" He asks and I nod. "Lauren my fav- Lauren my niece!" Derek says putting his arms around her. She pushes him back. She lets go of the ballon she was holding. It flies around the room. "Something I said?" He asks Tanya. Lauren scoffs. "Whatever! I'm going to my room!" She says pushing past him. "Lauren-" Tanya shouts. "What?" groans Lauren. Tanya nods into mine and Alice's direction.

Lauren's pov: I see the most fittest boy I have ever seen. His muscles are massive and his chest busts out of his shirt. "Lauren!" A girl squeals. "Hi" I say slowly. She hugs me. "I'm Alice-" I nod. "I guessed-" I say an Alice giggles. Lucy winks at me and points to the fit boy who is standing in front of her. She puts a thumb up and i nod. I know Lucy wants him. Fuck. I think. I want him. But he is my cousin. The next thing I know my thoughts are disturbed and joey is moving closer to me. "I'm Lauren-" I say blushing. I hope it doesn't show! If it does. Shit. That would be embarrassing. "Joey" he says smiling. You know those moments where someone smiles and there teeth are so white they have that 'ding' to it on things like movies. It's like one of those moments. I smile at him and shook his hand. Then we both let go. "That was a great welcome lauren!" derek clapped. and im sure everyone in the room rolls there eyes, except from abi and Alice who are full flow into a conversation about 'annoying brothers.' "Nearly as good as the 'welcome home' sign right?" I said sarcastically. Joey laughs and smirks at me along with Peter. It's hard not to look anywhere but 'him.' "It's the only one they had in the shop" my mother says. She playfully slaps my arm and turns her attention to Alice and abi who are cooing over Oscar saying "awice." I get back to myself quickly and make my way up to my bedroom. As I make myself comfortable, curled up in my bed, ignoring my mums screams of my names. I think of him. I think of joey! He was amazing. Perfect. He was a god. He was- my cousin?

**_Hope you liked it! When they're 300 views on this story ill post the first chapter to ; Life Without Him (sequel to bruising to the heart) So please R&R and tell everyone you know about this! Thanks x_**


	3. Chapter 3

Joeys pov: we sat down at a table which fitted me, uncle max, Alice, Derek, auntie Tanya, uncle jack, auntie ronnie, grandma dot, Cora, abi, jay, Oscar, lauren, Peter, Lucy and whitney. Lucy and Whitney sat together opposite me. They both giggled and slapped each others arms playfully. I caught Lauren's gaze a couple of times which was fixed on me. She rolled her eyes a lot at Lucy and Whitneys actions and you could tell she was annoyed at them for some reason. Next to me was sat uncle max who hadn't spoke once to his wife since he arrived back. Next to me was Alice who was followed by Derek who was followed by jack, ronnie and Tanya at the other end of the table (opposite max.) next to Tanya was dot, abi, jay, Cora and finally Oscar. Lauren was sat next to Oscar (opposite Derek.) she gave him nasty looks and he threw them straight back at her. Next to Lauren was a boy who I was introduced by abi, Peter. He had his hand on Lauren's thigh. And I was jealous of him. Jealous. Me Joseph branning jealous? Jealous? Yes, jealous. Jealous of him and my... Cousin.

I felt a foot travel up my leg and I spat out my drink. Whitney giggled and Lucy glared at Whitney. Everyone's heads turned in my direction. "You okay joe?" Alice asked me with concern. I smiled and nodded my head at her. "Just went down the wrong whole?" Peter suggested. I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess" I said, turning my attention to Lucy and Whitney who were in fits of laughter opposite the table to me. Lauren stood up and pushed her chair under the table and walked over to Lucy and Whitney and whispered something to them. I watched them all leave and soon enough they were back. "Joey?" Lauren said.

Lauren's pov: I made my way over to Lucy and Whitney and whispered "come in the hall will ya?" Joey looked at me with confusion and I have him a quick smile. Whilst Alice patted joeys top down with a dish cloth to rid the stain of red whine on his white top. "What?" Whitney said giggling. "You" I said pointing at her. "AND you!" I said pointing to Lucy. "What's it with joey eh? That gets you all..." "He's well fit! Sure he is Derek's and not jacks?" Lucy asked curious. Whitney laughed and I made a disgusted face. "Omg! Did you just call jack fit?" Whitney asked her. Lucy nodded her head smiling widely. "Lol!" Whitney shouted, laughing hardly. "Okay! You too are drunk!" (It was a fact) "you need to just settle down or... I will have to make you leave cause your really embarrassing!" I seriously said. Lucy looked shocked but Whitney just rolled her eyes. "Being a drama queen again are we Lauren branning?" She asked me. "Or do you just want him all for yourself?" Lucy suggested. I pretended to throw up but that idea didn't sound too bad. "Eww... Luce! That's Lo's cousin! That's horrible!" Whitney said disgusted. I nodded my head in agreement as whitneys comment brought me back to the real world. Lucy rolled her eyes and made her way back into the room. Whitney and I followed her and giggled as we saw her attempt to wiggle her hips side to side for joeys eyes only. Whitney sat back down next to Lucy and smirked as she saw Lucy licking her lips. "Joey?" I asked. His face lit up and literally lifted up to meet my gaze. "Come with me" I said nodding my head in the kitchens direction. He frowned and I grabbed the cloth that was on his lap. As my fingertips ran across his thigh for a split second I felt like I had been paralysed. I couldn't move but when he started to look uncomfortably around the room I was brought back into reality harshly. I smiled and made my way into the kitchen. I lent on the kitchen side and closed my eyes. His finger tips brushed against my arm and I looked into his eyes. "You okay?" He asked concerned. I nodded my head silently and grabbed some soap and opened the lid. I turned around to be met by a topless joey. I sighed and took the top that was in his hand. No top could fo him justice I am sure cause seeing him without any top on really did make me realise what a hot hunk I had met today. He is my cousin I thought. "Sorry about my Friends Lucy and Whitney.. They seem... Not themselves!" I said smiling. He nodded in understand meant. He must have this all the time. Who wouldn't drool over this muscly creature? Well I would.. And I am. And it needs to stop. He moved closer to me as I turned my back on him and rubbed the soap into his top. "Red wine and all" I breathed. "Mmm" he mumbled. He was so close I could feel his breath on my neck. It sent shivers all down my body. No man had ever done this to me... No boy. Not even my own Peter Beale. Me and Peter have a strong connection. I cared about him and he cared about me. We had been each others first... You know. Sex partner I guess... Talking of Peter... Peter walked In the room and disturbed our little moment. I was a little happy but disappointed at this... He had stopped something that could have continued.. Wrong or right! He smiled at me. "Your mum needs some help clearing up the dishes lo!" He said. I nodded and passed the shirt I had been holding onto for dear life to joey. "Just keep rubbing" I said. He smirked and I rubbed his.. Shirt while me and Peter made our way into the dining room and helped my mum.


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren's pov: I shut the door behind me and Peter and made my way down the steps. "Hey lo!" Joey said smiling at me. It had been a regular thing for joey to bump into me and have a nice chat. He was a player all right. He had slept with both Lucy and Whitney and this new girl in Walford called poppy. Fats was not happy about the 'poppy' situation cause fat boy fancied her like mad. Peter pretty much hated joey and always told me how he hated it when he called me 'lo.' Peter looked at me. It was peters nickname for me but it wasn't illegal to call me lo. I always found myself making up some random excuse in my head for joey if he ever put a step wrong. I had feelings... Feelings which wouldn't go away.. Even though I tried so hard to forget them... It just wasn't happening. I smiled at joey, ignoring peters glare. "All right joe?" I asked joey. He nodded his head and held up a newspaper and bottle of milk. "Doing a spot of shopping here and there! What you up to then miss branning?" He said smirking as Peter rolled his eyes. They were like two children. They always fought but it was never resolved like grown ups. "We're going to go and get some lunch, shop, come back and watch a movie." I said smiling at joey. Peters glare turns into a smile but joeys smirk turned into a frown. "With that idiot?" He asked, pointing with his newspaper to Peter. "Eh?" Peter said raising an eyebrow. I put my hand to his chest to stop him from throwing himself at joey... Literally! "Sorry got to go. Talk later!" I said smiling. Peter faked a smile at joey and walked alongside me.

We pulled up outside of my house 3 hours later. "I'm exhausted!" I shouted. Peter laughed which made me smile. "What film are we planning to watch then lo?" "Dunno" was a simple answer. Peter shook his head at me and smiled. He got out of the car and I followed him into the unlocked house. "Hello?" I shouted. Abi emerged from upstairs with a crying Oscar behind her. Mum dragged her suitcase down the steps behind them. "Where are we going?" I asked shocked. "We're not going anywhere!" My dad shouted making his way down the stairs. He pointed to me, abi, Oscar and himself and repeated his words once over again. "But your mum on the other hand! She has been told where to go!" He shouted. My mum shook her head which let a few other tears fall down her face. "It was your decision as much as mine max!" She said, drying her tears. "Pete take Oscar upstairs and pack his stuff please." My mum said. "You're not taking my little boy away from me.. AGAIN!" Dad shouted angrily at my mums request for Peter. "Peter!" My mum warned him as he was about to walk back down the stairs. "No!" My father shouted. My mum nodded and wiped her eyes furiously again. "I'm filing for a divorce as soon as possible. I will make sure the kids come with me to Devon and I will sell the house." Mum stated. There was a few more shouts and angry words passed to each other. Finally I had had enough and I shouted "no! I'm not going anywhere! Either is Oscar or abi! Mum you can go and you can leave us. But you will leave us on our own cause dad is not staying here after ruining our family.. AGAIN." Dad shook his head along with mum "no!" They said together.

**_And cause you all seem to love this story so much, I'd thought I'd be kind and give you all another chapter so enjoy.._**


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren's pov: I smiled at joey as he stood next to me outside my house. He put his arm around my waist and I snuggled into his chest as I watched the emotional scene form in front of my eyes involving my father and mother. "I will always be yours max..." She said sighing. "And you'll always be mine!" My mum told him. He nodded and leant into my mums hand which was placed on his cheek. "Don't go!" Abi sobbed. Tanya's gaze flew to abi. Abi cried harder as mum gave her a squeeze. "I Love you abi." "Love you too mum." I let more tears run down my face as my mum made her way to me. "And you lauren.. I love you too!" I nodded and looked at the floor. "I love you" I sobbed. "Just take care of yourself yeah? And keep an eye on abi and Oscar! I'm trusting you!" She warned me. I nodded and laughed a little. I felt my shoulder being squeezed and this time it was Peter. "Take care of her Peter? Yeah?" She aimed towards Peter. He nodded and looked at me sadly. He pecked my mums cheek and told her he would be sad to see her go. My mum also told Alice and joey that she was so sorry that she wasn't around long enough to actually get to know them. Joey just nodded and smiled at her. He never said anything and you could tell he was uncomfortable with the whole situation which made me giggle. He was still new to the whole 'family' situation and he had only just got used to calling my mum 'auntie' and she told him that he could always count on her and tell her things.. that he wouldn't want to tell any man. (Meaning any Branning man cause they are unless) he had just got used to 'counting on her' but that was ruined..

We all watched my mum leave through the living room window, including Kirsty which I'm sure abi wasn't pleased about as she kept giving her nasty glares.

"Phew" I said. Joey smirked at me whilst everyone else just looked on to watch the taxi leave the square. "Guys.. She has gone.. Now lets all party!" I squealed. Everyone looked at me shocked expect from joey as he was still smirking at me. "I'm joking guys" I said holding my hands up. They all relaxed and Peter and Alice jumped up after exchanging a few looks. "We're gonna go now!" Peter announced. "Where? Why? W-" joey started. "Joooeyy! I'm going home.. Me and Peter have agreed its time to go!" She said shocked with joeys unannounced accusations. I smiled at joey and patted his leg. "Peters a good boy!" I whispered to him so only he could hear. He smiled at me and nodded. "I'm sure!" He said. "And you may want to come?" Alice added looking at joey. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Erm- er- yeah!" Joey said. He stood up and patted his legs. "Alright. See you guys tomorrow!" "Bye" and "see ya" were shouted from members of the family towards joey, Alice and Pete.

"Okay" I said clapping my hands together after those three left. "We all going our separate ways then?" My uncle jack questioned. Everyone nodded including Kirsty. She tried to give my dad a kiss but he was hurrying off upstairs to let tears run freely down his face. I slapped her across the face. "Goodnight Kirsty. Goodnight!" I said sharply. "Okay, I know you are hurting but this is for the best!" She said grabbing onto my arm gently. "Me and your dad love each other! And you'll have to get used to that!" I pushed her hand away from me and hit her again. "Get out! If my dad knows what's best for himself and our family he will try his hardest to not even breath the same air as you!" I shouted at her. She scoffed and grabbed her bag. She swung the door open and cluttered down the stairs in her slutty high heels.

**_Thanks for the reviews, this seems to be the story that got the quickest and views on my profile. The next chapter will be posted on soon. just so you know, this story will have 20 odd chapters. _**


	6. Chapter 6

Laurens pov: 2 weeks on from that disaster of an event and dad has already bedded Kirsty and believe it or not they are back together! What a surprise! I am looking after abi and Oscar while my nan goes out drinking alcohol (which doesn't help me and my problem..) and my dad just carried on with a normal life with her.. Kirsty. Me and abi agree on one thing.. That he..

She.. They are disgusting. Abi says she doesn't seem 'right' for our dad. But me being me, in true lauren branning style, I say that Kirsty needs a good wash and pamper and she needs a new personality transplant. She is as boring as watching paint dry! I'd rather watch that as others say. All she does is work in a pub and sleep with my dad. She has no interests.. And she definitely has no 'interest' with me, abi or Oscar. She offers to help out, like pick up Oscar from nursery, or get in the weekly shopping but I knew if my mother knew I had let Kirsty touch a hair on Oscars head i would be dead. Everyone knew me and abi could look after ourselves. This is what normally happens.. Dad cheats on my mum and mum runs away from her problems and then comes back, gets back with dad.. And then from then on its like the whole situation is on replay. It keeps happening over and over again. I just hope this time my mum can beat that nagging feeling inside her to give dad another chance. He has broke this family apart too many times. She said she would file for a divorce and she said in just months she would return and see how things were getting on at home.. Truly. And then she will decide wether to stay with us or leave for Devon once again with or without us kids. I didn't want to leave.. Not cause I had a job or school to go to or anything. But I would just miss certain people.. My friends. I would miss family too...

Joeys pov: I walked down the market and saw lauren. "Hey lo! How are things?" We hadn't had time to talk probably since tanya left as she and I had a lot going on. Brannings were never not busy! "I'm fine thanks what bout you?" She said. She wasn't smiling or being sarcastic so she definitely wasn't being herself.. At least not the lauren branning I know and lo- I stopped myself from saying that. It was a normal thing to say but when you really weren't sure if you actually did 'love' them in a different way.. It's much better to say that you like them how they are I guess. "Fine, But your not!" I said pointing at her. She shook her head and pushed past me. "What's up with you moody pants? Did your daddy wake you really early in the morning? And that i mean 12:00?" I said smirking. She turned around on her heel harshly as I heard (and so did she) my names being called. "Joey!" Lucy shouted. "Eerrgh!" I moaned. "That's what is up with moody pants actually!" She said pointing between me and lucy." I just had lucy on the phone to me, talking about how much she misses you. She was saying how she thinks you still like her- more than anyone else!" She said spitting with disgust at every word. I frowned. Why was she getting so worked up about things? "Okay!" I said slowly. "Well why does this bother you?" I saw her thinking about this and then she shrugged. "I know your a player! Alice told me. I don't like players and I certainly don't like them when they mess with my best friends!" She shouted at me. I was taken back. "Well what Alice told you was wrong.. I was a player but I'm not anymore! Okay? And anyway me and lucy know that it wasn't serious and it won't be cause.. I'm not going back to her! There is someone else on my radar!" I said smiling at her. She smiled shortly. "I hope Alice was wrong.." Shortly lucy was stood next to the both of us and was talking about this new band she wanted to see. Lauren was obviously busy (as always) and hurried off leaving me to lucy.

**_There obviously getting closer! Leave a review!_**

**_twitter- jacqwitts__**


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren's pov: I bumped Into a hard chest. "Oh hey" the man said. I looked up and saw joey in front of me. "Hi." "What you up to?" I asked him. He just shrugged and walked the other side of me and leant against the minute market door frame. "Nothing really. Did your dad tell you that Alice will be moving out of your place and into Derek's?" he asked me sighing miserably. "No but I did see it coming" I replied. Joey and Alice had been offered to stay at mine but joey refused and stayed over at Lucy's.. That's when they were together.. And then when he moved out he went to live with my uncle jack and auntie ronnie. Alice had agreed to stay with us as her and abi got on really well but it was only a matter of time until she moved into number 23. He just nodded at me and looked at his vibrating phone. The phone came up with the name 'annoying bitch 1' and I laughed when I heard Lucy's voice echo through the speaker. "Lucy.." Joey trailed off. He had put it on speaker for some reason and held it up to our height. "Joey! Okay so I was thinking maybe tonight we could go out to the R&R and have a few drinks? Then maybe go out into town? Whatcha think?" She asked sweetly. I giggled as joey rolled his eyes. "Who else is going?" He asked her. "No one yet but no ones been answering their phones so I just thought id try you!" She replied. Joey raised an eyebrow up at me and I rummaged around in my bag. I pulled out my phone and there were no missed calls, as I suspected. I smirked to myself. Lucy wanted him.. And she wanted him tonight. I held up the phone to him and shook my head. "I don't think I can go Luce! I think I'm.. Doing something with lauren today." He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged as I raised an eyebrow to his actions. "Don't use me as your excuse!" I whispered to him. "Oh." Lucy said on the other end. "What are you doing?" She asked. He looked at me. I mimed eating but of course he had to go ahead and say it "we're going out for dinner" "where?" "Look Luce I need to go, talk later." But before she got to speak he had cut her off. "What was that about?" I asked him. "Sorry." He said smiling at me. I smirked back at him. "So where are we going?" I asked. He frowned and looked at me confusingly. "You said we were going out to lucy.. And I have nothing better to do.. Plus I feel like a drink myself. It's on you though!" I said smirking again. Joey looked at me annoyed. "Or I could tell lucy that our plans were cancelled" I suggested, making a big deal out of 'plans' "You miss branning are.. Are.." "Amazing, beautiful..." I finished for him. "Well yeah but.." His eyes shone with his words. I leant against the wall to meet his gaze. He looked away from me. He looked everywhere but me.. He was trying to avoid any contact with me. I knew that in that moment.. In films they would kiss. But we were cousins that would surely mean something wouldn't it?

**_Would it? Tell me what you think! _**


	8. Chapter 8

Joeys pov: I finished the beer I had just bought 2 seconds ago. I saw lauren finish her vodka and coke which I also bought her 2 seconds ago.. And I knew we were gonna get wasted. But the strange thing was, was that I kind of wanted to get drunk to see where it led to. Lauren intrigued me.. She was an intriguing character and I was interested in her a lot. She looked at me and smiled. "Why don't we go home eh?" She asked. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to go back to walford and be forced to play happy families with my sister and Derek. I didn't want to be showered with sickly sweet comments from lucy (annoying bitch 1) I just didn't want to go. If it wasn't for lauren.. I don't think I would be sticking around much longer. Everyone had something they had to do. Lauren and I were very similar and by that I mean in the worst ways possible... We were lazy and not very fun going. We didn't care what others thought and were very straight forward. We got on like no one else. She amazed me.. She was amazing. I knew these thoughts and feeling were wrong towards a cousin but when we touched.. You felt the electricity between us. It gave me a rush. "I don't want to go." I stated simply. "Me either but we have to before we end up sleeping on the cobbles of the street, wasted. Joe, I don't want that to happen. It's been a great night though!" She said. I nodded. "I guess." We made our way outside and lauren phoned for a taxi. I felt some sick making its way up my throat and soon enough it was all over the floor. I felt a hand patting on my back. It was lauren.. "I know what it's like. It's horrible!" She whispered to me. "Just don't go bonkers with the drink okay? I've been In that position and honestly it's not worth it.. Ending up in hospital and nearly dying.. Going through the pain." She whispered again. I nodded my head and wiped my mouth. "Thanks lo. For everything! You have helped me through so much.. I wouldn't be still in walford if it wasn't for you. Alice has been took over by Derek and every move she makes he monitors her.. Lucy's always making excuses to go out. It's like she basically begging me to get back in bed with her. It's like I'm getting a constant invite! Peter is always on my case!" I moaned. Lauren nodded at me. "You do know that Peter doesn't mean to be.. Like he is?" She said. I looked into her eyes. "Can I ask you something lo?" "Anything" she smiled at me. "Do you like Peter." "Like that? No way.. There was a possibility that there was something going to happen but now.. Someone else is on my radar!"she said mimicking me just days ago. I reached to put a strand of hair behind her ear. I beamed at her and stroked her cheek with my thumb. "Lauren your beautiful do you know that." It wasn't a question.. She leaned into my touch and smiled to herself. "Your not to bad yourself!" She replied chuckling. I gave her a kiss on the lips and as soon as I took my face away from hers it had a hand pressed against it. I groaned in agony as lauren slapped me. "Ouch! What was that for?" I shouted falling to the floor. "Joe I'm sorry but what were you thinking? we're cousins!" She said. I nodded and bowed my head. That's all I was to her. But I don't feel this way about anyone else and I hadn't ever experienced these feelings for someone. They were strong emotions and not in a cousin way.. She took my head in her hands and kissed my lips. It grew longer and deeper. I leaned my forehead against hers. She pushed my chest and stood up. "That should not of happened!" She shouted. I stood up and met her gaze. "But it did" I whispered. She shook her head and let tears fall. She pressed her hand to her head and looked around, murmuring something to herself. "Miss branning?" The taxi driver said from the rolled down window. She nodded. He nodded and smiled. "Get in you two." I looked at lauren who just shrugged her shoulders. Should I go? Shouldn't I? So many questions were going round in my head and I wished I had the courage to speak up on the subjects and 'questions.' I made my way into the taxi and climbed into the other side and sat next to lauren. "Number 5 walford please." She spoke to the driver. He nodded and turned around. She kept her gaze out of the window, fixed on the passing drunks. I knew then.. My feeling for lauren were not cousinly at all! They were much stronger feelings and from those two amazing kisses I never want to forget about.. I knew she felt the same!

**_Like it? Please read and review... _**

**_Twitter- jacqwitts__**


	9. Chapter 9

Lauren's pov: I groaned as I remembered the events of last night.. Interesting.. Very interesting. Joey had kissed me.. So he did feel they way I felt..? Did he? Or was it just the drink talking? The drunk joey.. The very emotional joey... I had slapped him as he kissed me.. It's the only thing I knew how to do.. Hurt people... I had only slapped him because I knew when he woke up he would regret it. Just like me. Just like I did now. I had never felt this way before. I would always have a strong connection with Peter and one time I even thought I loved him. But then I met joey who just turned my world upside down and totally mixed up my emotions. This wasn't fair.. Why do you always want the people you can't have? And I'm certain I definitely cannot have joey...


	10. Chapter 10

Joeys pov: I finished the last bite of my egg on toast when they're was a knock on the door. "Can you get that joe?" Ronnie said panting. No doubt that you know... I hadn't seen her or uncle jack for a bit 'cause of what was causing her to pant.' Like I said no doubt they're was nothing underneath that black thin robe. "It's just I'm-" she started. "Yep yep yep." I stuttered, making my way to the door. She nodded her head and hurried back into the bedroom where I heard giggles come from.

"Hey" it was lauren. "Hi" I said, smiling. "I've just come to please abi." I raised an eyebrow. "I want to know what happened last night to make lauren so strange and weird.. How she is today." Abi interrupted, peering 'round Lauren's shoulder. "First of where did you come from? And second.. Isn't lauren always like that?" Lauren scoffed and looked around uncomfortably. Abi looked between me and lauren and frowned. "That-" she started, pointing between us. "Is what's up!" She finished. Lauren shook her head and gave me a look. "What?" I asked. Lauren closed her eyes and abi scoffed. "That obvious?" I said. Lauren opened her eyes and looked in mine deeply but yet softly, while abi nodded her head slowly. "Right, now I know something's definitely going on. Whether you sort it out yourself now on your own or you tell me all about your situation and ill help you make up Is completely up to you. I just thought you would be grown up enough to-" "yes abi. We get it. We will talk once you have truly leftist alone." I butted in. "You better because I know when my sister is hungover or proper sad. Ad today you're both. Tomorrow may be different.. You won't be hungover but sad.. That's completely in your hands now." Abi said looking at us sternly. I scoffed and nodded my head.

"Very controlling,shall I say? Your sister is." Joey said as soon as the door shut. "Be careful what you say." I told him. "Why?" He asked. I opened the door again and abi fell into us. "That answer your question?" Joey nodded and grabbed his coat. "Let's go somewhere else because 'something' is going on in that uncle jacks bedroom" joey said smirking. I pretended to vomit and it made both him and abi laugh. I looked at abi and rose an eyebrow. "I- okay." And she hurried of with that.

Me and joey walked through the park holding hands. I didn't quite know how they had fixed together. All I remember was me being a idiot, and as soon as I noticed they're was no one else in the park but me and joey I fall over. Joey helped me up but I couldn't recount my hand feeling the lost of joeys gripped onto mine. I sighed and looked at our inwitened fingers. I stopped and took my hand away. "It's not normal joe" "but it feels like it is-" he said. I nodded. "I know- but it isn't normal and that's the point. It may feel normal for my family to be kept getting ripped apart by my dads cheating habits but it isn't. And it may feel normal for me to sleep till 4 in the afternoon to most my family but it isn't." Joey chuckled. "Look lo." He put a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm not good with words. So that's why I do the hair thing." He explained, as if he were reading my mind. It was like he is reading my heart sometimes and giving it the things it needs and wants every time we touch. "It means I love you-" I frowned. "Those things like the cheating dad thing and the getting out of bed thing that feel normal but aren't- Well they seem to keep on happening. And my heart keeps loving you all the time no matter what. That keeps happening- And we can't ignore that. That feeling we have may not be normal but they're going to carry out and grow even stronger if we don't do anything about them- But to be honest.. I don't want to do anything about them. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Joey finished. "I thought you said you weren't good with words?" I said sighing. I bowed my head, he shrugged. I was speechless. Did he just say the L- word? Not Lauren. Love.. Is that what I'm in?

Abi's pov: "lo? Is that you?" I shouted as I heard the front door shut. "Yep" she shouted back. "I'm in the kitchen! How did the thing with joey get on then?" I asked her hopefully as she made an entrance to the kitchen. She put her keys down. "It was fine. Everything sorted.. But nothing for you to worry about!" I rolled my eyes. She definitely looked happier and I smiled to myself. "Don't you look so smug!" She warned, pointing a finger to me. "Mmm. What's that? It smells.. And tastes nice." She questioned, dipping her finger in the veg soup I was cooking and eating it. "It's not for you!" She frowned. "Awe why? Special dinner for you and jay? Are you kicking me out for the night. Pub?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not the one going for a special dinner. You are!" I said pointing at her and smiling. "Who with?" she asked taking her jacket off. "Peter?" I questioned. "No thanks. And you can let him down cause I didn't arrange or agree to any of it. And plus that is some nice soup- I taught you good!" "Do you mean mum taught me good? Anyway why not a date with Peter? He cares for you and something's always been there for years since you broke up. A connection?" I said. "Yes. A friendly connection. Anyway.. I have someone else on my radar." She hurried upstairs and I shrugged to myself, but I couldn't help but think about who WAS on Lauren's radar. She always looked after me and Oscar and never went on dates or out for dinner. And this just proves she's out of practice. I bet she's nervous. And If someone's on her radar.. I'm going to find out who and suss them out. See if he's good enough for her and if they would make a good couple. Suit. This was literally mission impossible. Lauren was VERY secretive. I couldn't get anything out of her. Not even if I tried my hardest. But one person who may know.. They were close.. And by her mood it seems they made up.. Joey.


End file.
